wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Tharan V
Tharan V is a world ravaged, but unbowed, by war. Subject to the deprivations of Chaos in a nuclear war and invasion by the Heretic Astartes of the Laeran-Azuran War, the vast majority of settlements and their occupants on the world were exterminated in the early years of M42. Of the 23 Knight Houses which all paid fealty to High King Ulrac of House Theoric, only 11 remain, each occupying walled realms the size of small nations, each being protected by several constricting layers which ensure the noble houses and their serfs live in safety from the mutant horrors behind the walls. Abhumans - especially beastmen - and other abominations such as Chaos spawn and roving cannibalistic bands of raiders and abandoned remnants of decimated Traitor Astartes roam the wastes preying on the small remaining villages as well as each other. Strong Ecclesiarchial presence, the distance between the common folk and the wastelands in most cases, and the protection of the Conclave Ordinatus for the sake of protecting a hidden secret buried under the royal castle at the center of the capital of the now-Royal House of Tiberius. On rare occasions, Chaos Knights, corrupted during or after the war turned their back on the Imperium or Adeptus Mechanicus and roam the wastes. When loyal questing Knights of the ruling families out to prove themselves alone or in small groups meet with these vicious and experienced survivors in their mighty Corrupted Knights, the result is often short and bloody. History Strong Ecclesiarchial presence, the distance between the common folk and the wastelands in most cases, and the protection of the Conclave Ordinatus for the sake of protecting a hidden secret buried under the royal castle at the center of the capital of the now-Royal House of Tiberius. Both aspiring and veteran Knight frame pilots often conduct forays into the Ashen Wastes to hunt the foul creatures of the forsaken hinterland. Armies of Men-at-Arms, clad in rad suits in the livery colors of their lords and bearing ancient laslocks and chain-halberds march out with their feudal masters to do battle with the hordes of brigands and reavers. Environment The ecological environment of Tharan V is the dominant feature in the lives of its daily inhabitants. A blasted radioactive wasteland has replaced most of the once lush, verdant fields, soaring mountains, and thick forests filled with 50 meter tall colossal white leaved, grey-barked trees native to the world. Known as Brightspire Trees, these have died in the bombardment of gamma radiation and regions of Chaotic corruption, becoming black husks, though no less tall. The tops of the forests have become clusters of branches, often still covered in dead, brown spearhead shaped leaves by the thousands. Aside from the City-Realms of the Knightly Houses, only the tallest mountain villages and the rare forest village that had been built deep into the centers of the colossally wooded areas above ground level have survived, living off of insects and the hardiest of the fauna and flora that can still be hunted and scavenged. Life for these "Wastelanders" is hard, brutish, and short more often than not. With the aid of the Adeptus Mechanicus and Adeptus Terra, 75 meter tall walls surround and crisscross the City-Realms of the Quaestoris Houses, dividing them into various districts, usually in concentric circles with the outer districts devoted to agriculture in the forms of either biodome farms in the Quaestor Mechanicus House Realms, or - in the case of the surviving Imperial-aligned Knightly realms - true, green farmland growing wheat, rice, soy beans, corn, and other staple crops. These fields are considered the second most precious assets of each realm after the Knights and their attendant technology. At the heart of each are urban areas, each concentric circle holding higher and higher ranking subjects of the house, with the lords and ladies of each residing in the House Castle-Sanctum at the center. Culture While the Quaestoris Houses have always ruled Tharan V since the Dark Age of Technology, since the Great Scouring, their domains have become the only safe havens on the world whatsoever left. Where before, many villages existed in the forests and mountains outside of direct control of the Knightly Houses, though many tens of thousands have been razed by roving bands of abhuman mutants, Chaotic cult raiding warbands, and even Corrupted Knights. It is even rumored that bands of Aeldari Rangers roam through the woods hunting both the "Corrupted" and the roving bands of Men-at-Arms serving their Knightly overlords. The 11 House-Realms *Tiberfenland *Dawnhaven *Altwallen *Palmyria *Velucia *The Shieldlands *Boorysia *Knossios *al-Alam *The Adamant City *The Bulwark The Surviving Houses 'Imperium-Sworn Houses' Tiberian Pholos Thalanax Odenthyr Rhodoka Asphaleus Etraxys Knossian Sasanar Mechanicus-Sworn Houses Nomenorius Xethos Military Forces of Tharan V Category:Azuran Sector Category:Imperial Knight Houses Category:Imperial Knights Category:Imperium Category:Knight Worlds